Le pire jour de la vie de Lord Voldemort
by Oleia
Summary: Voldemort raconte le pire jour de sa vie...qui est aussi le triste jour où il a perdu son nez !


_**Le pire jour de la vie de Lord Voldemort**_

_Cher journal,_

_ Maintenant que nous nous connaissons mieux tous les deux, je peux te parler du **pire jour de mon existence**, pire encore que le jour où un stupide bébé d'un an a peine à faillit mettre définitivement fin à mon règne de terreur, heureusement que je suis très malin ! Ce que je vais te révéler cher ami, est le secret le mieux garder de mon existence, plus encore que mes horcruxes – d'ailleurs, je soupçonne le vieux glucosé d'être au courant pour ces derniers. _

_ A cette époque, je travaillais encore chez Barjow & Beurk, tu sais la boutique pas très nette de l'Allée des Embrumes où je t'ai acheté. Il faisait un temps atroce, même pour l'Angleterre, et je me réjouissais d'être au chaud dans la boutique, aussi douteuse soit cette dernière, lorsqu'un client est rentré. Il était vraiment très laid, si je t'assure, très très très laid, pire encore que le serait le fils de ce lourdaud de Hagrid et de ce vieux fou de Fol'Oeil. Je suis même sûr que c'était naturel ! Bien que la maladie le rende plus laid encore. Outre son visage difforme, probablement dû à une explosion de chaudron ou à de mauvais gênes, il avait les yeux gonflés et rouges, le pire c'est qu'ils brillaient ! Tellement qu'ils auraient suffit à éclairer la boutique entière. Son nez était recouvert d'une substance verdâtre gluante qui semblait dotée d'une vie propre et le reste de son visage était recouvert par une écharpe immonde ! Merlin soit loué d'ailleurs puisque le reste de sa face devait être plus abominable encore. Le pire devait être ses cheveux, d'une couleur indéfinissable et gras, ils ne lui recouvraient qu'une partie d'une crâne. Non, je ne parle pas là de calvitie mais de zones entières de son crâne dépourvues du moindre cheveu. À cet instant, j'ai béni ma magnifique chevelure brune aussi soyeuse que la soie. _

_ J'avais l'habitude des clients pour le moins...particulier de cette boutique, mais jamais je n'avais vu une telle horreur ! Je pense que si je n'avais pas été le grand Lord Voldemort, j'en aurais eu froid dans le dos. Néanmoins, je me devais de faire mon travail, si bien que je l'ai accueilli dans la boutique. Avec le recul je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de le jeter dehors à coup de doloris ! Il est resté près de deux heures dans la boutique, à m'interroger sur les différents objets qu'on vendait, officiellement et non, et sur le possible rachat de certains artefacts de magie noire. Il n'arrêtait pas d'émettre un bruit retentissent qui lui projetait la tête en avant et qui faisait trembler tout le magasin. Lorsqu'il est parti, il avait dépensé une centaine de galions, achetant différents objets et potions plus ou moins légales, et il m'avait laissé un cadeau. Un cadeau empoisonné. Et je n'en avais même pas conscience tout innocent que j'étais. _

_ Des microbes. Ce verracrasse ébouillanté m'avait refilé la grippe ! À moi, Lord Voldemort ! Alors que je n'avais jamais été malade de toute ma merveilleuse existence ! Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule fois de ma vie où je fus malade. Merci Merlin vu la tournure que prit cette maladie. _

_ J'étais malade depuis cinq jours lorsque le pire arriva. Cinq jours que j'avais du passé enfermé chez moi puisque mon patron ne voulait pas de moi dans la boutique de peur que je contamine les clients. Mais on s'en moque si un client me contamine moi bien entendu ! Bougre d'imbécile. Bref, je passais mon temps a éternué, j'avais appris que l'horrible bruit qu'émettait le client était en fait un éternuement, et à me moucher. À tel point que mon nez était atrocement rouge et douloureux, si bien que je pensais parfois qu'il allait tombé. Et c'est ce qui arriva. _

_ Ne va pas croire, malgré mes immenses pouvoirs terrifiants, je suis quelqu'un de très fragile qui mérite les meilleurs soins. Donc mon nez tomba. Je me mouchais, pour la énième fois – j'avais arrêté de compter au bout de six mille six cents soixante-six – et alors que je m'apprêtais à faire disparaître l'horreur qu'était devenu le mouchoir, je le vis, avec effroi. Mon pauvre petit nez adoré était dans le mouchoir, et donc plus sur mon visage. Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente que j'eus avant de pousser un hurlement qui terrifierait le plus courageux des détraqueurs. Ce n'était pas possible, je vivais en plein cauchemar, mon nez ne pouvait **pas** être tombé comme ça. _

_ Puis je fis une crise d'hystérie. Ce devait être terrifiant. Je n'arrêtais pas de hurler et de pleurer. Par moment même, j'étais pris d'une telle colère que je m'arrachais les cheveux avant de me calmer et de recommencer à pleurer en cassant tout ce qui me passait sous la main. J'ai honte...mais ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça. Comprend moi, j'avais perdu ce qui faisait de moi l'homme le plus beau de toute l'Angleterre. Je n'avais plus de nez ! C'était pour moi la fin du monde ! Je suis resté dans cet état pendant trois jours. Je ne sais pas quel maléfice s'est abattu sur moi, mais à la fin de ses trois jours, je n'avais plus un seul cheveu sur la tête, mon nez n'était toujours pas revenu, la maladie me donnait un affreux teint verdâtre qui ne me saillait pas du tout et j'avais tellement pleuré que mes yeux étaient devenus rouge. Aujourd'hui encore, je suis dans cet état. Tu l'auras compris, c'est la perte de mon nez qui m'a rendu tel que je suis actuellement, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi je n'ai pas retrouvé mon état normal. _

_ Comme tu peux t'en doutais, le patron de Barjow & Beurk me renvoya sur le champs, affirmant qu'un monstre tel que celui que j'étais devenu effraierait les clients au lieu de les attirer. Je lui effaça la mémoire après l'avoir longuement torturé, pour me défiler, j'avais une réputation à tenir. Rends toi compte, en l'espace d'une semaine j'avais perdu mon travail et mon physique d'apollon. Je touchais le fond et je ne voyais pas comment remonter la pente. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de quitter l'Angleterre. Je suis parti, pendant trois mois, en pèlerinage, faisant courir la rumeur que j'étais volontairement devenu le monstre que je suis pour ne pas perdre la face. Affirmant que cela était, selon moi, nécessaire pour asseoir ma notoriété, mon nom, et la peur que j'inspirais chez les sorciers d'Angleterre. C'est durant ce voyage que je fis l'acquisition de Nagini, il n'était même pas encore sorti de son œuf lorsque je l'ai acheté. C'est le seul capable de me comprendre et de me réconforté, c'est pourquoi je ne m'en sépare jamais. À mon retour en Angleterre, j'ai pu constaté que mes mangemorts m'avaient obéi et qu'ils étaient prêt à semer la terreur dans toute l'Angleterre en mon nom. _

_ Je sais, tu dois te dire que ne pas avoir de nez peut avoir ses avantages, par exemple qu'ainsi je ne sens plus l'odeur nauséabonde si caractéristique de Goyle, mais détrompe-toi, si j'ai perdu mon nez, mon odorat lui est toujours là, et c'est sûrement ça le plus terrible. Je vais te laisser à présent, te raconter cette histoire m'a rendu triste, je vais donc aller torturer quelques moldus pour me changer les idées. J'espère que tu garderas mon secret et que tu l'emporteras dans la tombe fidèle journal ensorcelé que personne ne peut ouvrir sans mourir foudroyé. _

**FIN**

_NDA : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS pour le moins...débile ! o/ Il est inutile, je pense, de préciser que j'étais moi-même malade lorsque l'idée m'est venue. Une petite review pour ce pauvre Voldy ?_


End file.
